What Happened?
by Elfie-100
Summary: They are all talking over chat to each other but things aren't back to normal yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ketty: Heyy guys. Going to run the marathon this weekend! Can't wait! Wish me luck!

Nico: Good luck! We should all meet up some time. Now we don't have any special abilities nobody should trouble us! Hopefully...

Ed: Yh, you right there. I'm so glad that we don't have them anymore. I never liked them really. They meant nothing but trouble. And good luck Ketty!

Dylan: That's what you think, Ed! Not everybody wanted to lose them.

Ed: We all agreed to it at the time and anyway, there is no going back now.

Cal: You're wrong there Ed. Something strange happened today. I was just thinking how I missed being able to fly and I thought that I would try it, to you know, just see if it was really true. And I flew! Somethings gone wrong. Anything strange happened to you lot?

Ed: Oh god! Nothings happened to me but I'll ask Amy... brb.

Ketty: Oh, please say you're joking Cal.

Cal: Why would I joke about something like this?

Nico: He has a point. I'll call Fergus. He has to know.

Ed: Amy's alright, nothings happened. Dylan?

Dylan: Ok, Cal's right. I just tried jumping out my bedroom window. Ok, I know that was like totally stupid but I'm fine! I'm so glad I've got my special powers back.

Ketty: Ed, Amy and me are fine, how about you Nico?

Ed: I can't believe this is happening. Nico, you there?

Cal: Neither can I. Wish I hadn't even tried. Nico!

Nico: Yh...

Ketty: What's the matter Nico...?

Nico: I called Fergus and we were talking and then he just disappered, the line went dead...

Dylan: He probably just cut you off by mistake

Ed: Stop being so optimistic! He would have rang back, right Nico?

Nico: Right, everyone can meet at my house this weekend, Cal, get a flight over, tell Avery and make sure he travels with you, and be careful bro.

Ketty: I guess thats bye bye marathon :(

Ed: I'm so sorry Ketty. Dylan, make sure your there.

Dylan: I sure will xx

Cal: Count me in, i'll see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat round the table at Nico's house. Nico, Ketty, Ed, Dylan, Cal, Amy and even Avery. Nico was right. There was no sign of Fergus. They had stopped in at his house and there was no answer. There was a sign of a struggle though. His recycling bin was knocked over and the front door hanging on one hinge. He was definitely not there.

"So... what do we do?" Asked Nico.

"We go back to doing our missions. The first one could be to go and find Fergus." Said Dylan simply who was the most practical one of the lot.

"Not all of us have back our abilities." Ed pointed out.

"I know that." She replied exasperated. "Don't you realise? Cal was thinking about getting his flying back and he actually wanted it back. I wanted back my ability to protect myself from harm and mine came back too. You lot though don't mind not having it. You haven't got yours back." Her explanation seemed reasonable and none of them could find a fault in it.

"So, we can all get our abilities back by thinking that we want them back." Says Amy.

"It's not that easy. You have to mean it." Says Dylan.

"I can mean it alright." Says Nico. " I desperately want them back so I can get Fergus back. Not that we are really close, but he is still my uncle."

"I'm sorry." Ketty butts in. "But I don't want mine back. This is a waste of time. The marathons in three hours. I still have time to get there." And she stormed out.

"What got into her?" Dylan asks puzzled.

"All this happening. It makes her on edge and upset." Replied Nico who always knew what she was thinking.

"I know." Cal sighs.

Two hours later they had got much further. Nico, Dylan, Cal and Amy had all got their abilities back. Ed was struggling though.

"Ok." Dylan sighed exasperated. "You can come with us but I don't see how you can be any help."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. Dylan got out her phone and text her boyfriend Harry.

Cmin 2 ur house. B there in 1hr. Make sure ur there, love u. xx

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_kk. Love u 2._

"Come on then. If we want to get to his house in one hour we are going to need to break some speed limits. Your driving Avery." She volunteered him. He clicked a button on his keys and they all clambered into the back seats while Dylan took the front.

"That is sooo not fair." Said Nico, squashing closer to Ed. "I am your friend and everything Ed but I didn't want to be literally on top of you." He made a face. Ed just glared.

"So, why are we going to Harry's house?" Asked Amy.

"I'm going to try and see if he can track any cars which left Fergus' house after Nico rang him yesterday." She made it sound easy.

"That's actually a good idea." Said Ed.

"I always was the one to come up with the good idea's, wasn't I?" She boasted. They all made faces behind her back. "I saw that!"


End file.
